


the rose bushes

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Gen, fluff :D, lmaooo daisy has Had It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: daisy and amina are on a date on the fallingford grounds, exploring the fields and having a picnic. bertie, on the other hand, has decided he wants to be nosy.
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Harold Mukherjee & Amanda Price & Henrietta Trilling & Bertie Wells, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the rose bushes

Amina had truly never liked someone the way she liked Daisy. Her flushed cheeks, her curly hair, the way she seemed to light the whole world up with a smile. It simply wasn't fair how pretty she was. It was not that she was jealous of Daisy. She just thought that Daisy belonged in a classical painting, deserved to have the whole world adore her, and she deserved the world itself. She hugged her knees to her chest, and she regarded Amina with a look. 

"Am I boring you by talking about the latest Agatha Christie publication? I do apologise-"

"Not at all, don't be silly. Do go on. I just...think you look very pretty when you're talking about something you like a lot." 

"Would you like me to talk about you then? I don't think there's anything I like more." she flirted, and Amina thanked Allah that you couldn't see her blush. 

"Very smooth of you, Miss Wells." she beamed. Daisy stared again. She'd hesitate for a moment or two occasionally, and then she'd flush a pale pink and look away. Amina didn't want to seem like she was full of herself, but was she really that pretty?

"I take pride in my flirting abilities." she teased, shifting closer to Amina and nudging her slightly. "May I kiss you? I prefer to be upfront about that sort of thing." Amina nodded, and Daisy leaned in. Daisy's lips usually tasted like some hybrid between cherry and strawberry, but today they tasted like red velvet cake with vanilla frosting. As she usually did, she tucked a strand of Amina's hair behind her ear and rested her hand on the side of Amina's face. Today she was wearing silk gloves, and the fabric felt soft against's Amina's skin.

"I bet you're a romantic at heart." Amina joked, and Daisy pretended to huff. "You seem the type." she leaned on her hands, and she shrugged. Amina took a second to study her, and she wished she could rewind the moment. She wished that she had taken her sketchbook, or her camera. She just wanted to draw Daisy.

"It depends who the person is," she said coyly, narrowing her blue eyes. "I'd be romantic if I thought they were the one."

"And do you think that about me?" Amina asked. It was a strange question, but she was genuinely curious. They'd been together for 2 years now, and 3 years in December was fast approaching, They were still stuck in July, though. Daisy ran a hand through her hair, two pretty rose spots of color appearing on her cheeks. 

"I do. I still don't particularly understand the concept of how to convey my romantic feelings, but I'd say I'm getting there. Of course, no matter how many library books I order about Eros behind Bertie's back, I cannot seem to get my point across in ways other than physical ones."

"This date is romantic. And you're the one that set it all up. Don't sell yourself short, Daisy."

She beamed, and there was a rustling sound coming from one of the rose bushes. Daisy stood up. "D'you think it's the magazine pricks?"

"You mean the press? Do they usually show up on Fallingford grounds?" Amina asked, standing up and dusting her pretty, pale pink dress off. Daisy nodded. 

"Sometimes, to try and snap a photo of Bertie." she replied, walking towards the bushes. 

_"Of course it would be Bertie that blew our cover!"_ a voice came.

_"I say we run. Wells the second might kill us, and I quite like my life."_

Wells the second was Alfred Cheng's nickname for Daisy. Amina peered over the rose bushes, and sat there were Bertie and his friends. "Bertie Wells, Henry Trilling, Amanda Price, Alfred Cheng and Harold Mukherjee. May I ask why you're here and why you've all got binoculars? And why Bertie's got a camera?" Amina was more curious than angry. She couldn't say the same for Daisy, though. Daisy had gone fearfully red and her hands were shaking.

"You are the worst, Bertie." she said simply, and she stamped on his foot. He laughed, but Amina knew it must've hurt, since Daisy was wearing heels. "Now, whose idea was it?"

Alfred, Amanda, Henry and Harold all pointed at Bertie, a "sorry we ratted you out," kind of look on all of their faces as they stared at Daisy's brother. 

"Are you lot serious? Harold, you're sleeping on the sofa." Harold frowned, and Alfred patted him on the back sympathetically. 

"And why, Albert Thomas Wells, did this seem like a good idea to you?" Daisy asked, moving closer. 

"Um...it seemed funny to spy on you?"

"I thought it was because you were scared to accept Daisy was growing up?" Harold said, and Bertie glared. 

"Make that two nights on the sofa, then, shall we?" Bertie hissed, and he turned back to his sister, who was thoroughly unimpressed. 

"You really are strange, Bertie. What does Harold sleeping on the sofa have to do with anything at all?"

Alfred laughed, a sort of throaty chuckle, until Henry nudged him. 

"Alfred, are you seriously laughing? Even after you got us all those binoculars? And Manda, I better not hear you snicker, not when you encouraged me. And Harold, you said it would be funny! And Henry, you-"

"'And Henry,' what, Bertie?" Henry asked, turning to face him with a stone cold face and her arms folded. 

""And Henry,' nothing." and he looked away.

"I said this would be a bad idea and tagged along so Miss Romantic over here didn't chase you with a knife." she reprimanded. Bertie sighed. 

"If you ever spy on me again, I will kill you, detective's honor aside. Honestly, I may even kill you this time. Sleep with one eye open." Daisy threatened. 

"Um, so, Harold, everything I said before was a joke." Bertie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Daisy rolled her eyes and walked away, and Amina followed, laughing. As they walked inside, Daisy flipped them off.

Apparently they got that bit on camera. 


End file.
